


The proposal

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a question for Gabi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proposal

I dont own Young and Hungry, here is my wishful thinking for Josh and Gabi's future.

Josh and Gabi had been together almost a year, she had recently moved in with him. Everything was going great and they were really happy. He was ready to propose so he wanted to go see her dad to ask his permission to ask her to marry him.

He called Nick when he got to Reno, saying that he was in town on business and wanted to get together. He didn’t give him any advance notice since he didn’t want Gabi to know about their meeting and also didn’t want to ask Nick not to tell her.

Nick invited him out to the house, already expecting what he was coming there for.

Josh got there and Nick greeted him with a beer. 

“I thought I'd grill us up some steaks” Nick said. 

“That sounds great” Josh agreed.

“I cant cook like my baby girl but I'm pretty good with the grill” he said.

“Excellent, thanks for having me. I just thought since I was here it would be nice to get together. Josh said. He looked around at all the pictures of Gabi through the years, smiling to himself.

Nick watched him. “So did you want to ask me what you came here to ask so we can just relax with our beers and steaks?” Nick asked knowingly.

“That transparent huh?” Josh chuckled, a wide grin on his face.

“Oh yeah, the hush hush trip out here alone, the nervousness, its all over your face”

Nick poured him a glass of Scotch and set it in front of him. “Down that liquid courage then we'll get to it” he said.

Josh drank it down.

“Okay here it goes” he said blowing out a breath. “You know I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I swear to you I'll always take care of her and do my best to make her happy every day of her life. She's everything to me” he said honestly. “So I wanted to know if I could have your permission to ask Gabi to marry me” he finished, looking intently at his face, waiting for his answer.

“Do you have a ring?” he asked.

Josh reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small jewelery box and passed it to him.

He opened it to reveal a 1.5 carat princess cut diamond surrounded by a diamond band.

“Its beautiful” he said. 

He smiled “Thank you Sir”

“I appreciate the respect but its still Nick, Josh.”

Josh nodded gratefully

“Honestly I expected something a lot more extravagant” he told him.

“That’s not what Gabi would want” Josh told him assuredly. “I think she will love this one”

He grinned “You're right” pleased that he knew her so well.

He passed him the ring back and reached into his own pocket and pulled out a diamond band.

“This is Gabi's mom's wedding ring, I'd be honored if you would give her this ring on your wedding day” he said handing it to him.

“It's beautiful, I know she'll love this” Josh smiled happily. “Thank you Sir, I mean Nick” he corrected.

“You're welcome son” he said causing Josh to beam.

Josh came home elated to have gotten her dads permission, now there was nothing standing in the way of him asking her the most important question of his life.

He decided not to tell Elliott, Yolanda or Sofia to avoid the possibility of anyone, especially Elliott and Yolanda ruining the surprise and also to make it a surprise for them too since they were all like family.

They were having a quiet evening at home together cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. She was laying sideways against him and he had both arms around her waist, holding her hands in his.

“So I've been thinking” he said. She turned her head to look at him.

“I think we should take a trip” he suggested.

“Like a real vacation or are you trying to trick me into going with you on a business trip to somewhere like Nebraska?” she teased.

“When have I ever gone to Nebraska?” he huffed. “Real vacation, the kind that has white sand beaches, clear blue water...” 

“And daiquiris” she added.

“Yes” he agreed excitedly.

“I'm excited, it will be nice to be away with just you, no threat of Elliott or Yolanda walking into our bedroom unannounced which is inexplicably a much too common occurrence” 

“Our bedroom” Josh repeated. “I love that”

“You know I've lived here for like 2 months” she said.

“And I've loved every minute of it” he said leaning down to kiss her.

“Yeah I thought it was going to be a lot scarier. I guess I had cold feet about taking this step” she said playing with his fingers.

“You had icicle feet my friend” he chuckled

“Yeah, Yeah, well I'm here now aren’t I?” 

“And here you will stay because I'm never letting you go” he said 

“God we are gross” she laughed. 

“Yeah Elliott tells me so everyday. Every. Single. Day” he said emphasized.

He planned an amazing week long trip to Tahiti. Gabi was really excited about the trip, which made him happy. 

They got there and Gabi was awe struck. Josh had outdone himself, gorgeous resort with private cabanas over the water. As soon as they were shown to their room Gabi grabbed Josh by the hand and pulled him out onto the balcony.

“Oh my God Josh, this place is amazing, it's got to be the most gorgeous place on earth” 

“Most gorgeous place for the most gorgeous girl” He said.

“Awwww” she said. “You are so adorable” 

“Are you happy?” he asked.

She grabbed him and kissed him, pulling him inside to the bed where they made love before falling asleep contently cuddled up in each others arms after their long trip.

They spent their time relaxing, soaking up the sun and enjoying the water. They went snorkeling and got massages and had lots of drinks and great food.

He planned a romantic private dinner for them on the beach at sunset. There were candles on the table and lanterns leading to it and flower petals in the shape of a heart around the table. He had on a blue shirt that she loved because it brought out his eyes and grey pants. She had one a pink sundress, both were barefoot since they were in the sand. They had a romantic dinner and champagne.

“Lets just stay here forever” she said.

He smiled and stood up. “May I have this dance Miss Diamond?” he asked reaching out his hand.

She smiled “You can have all the dances Mr. Kaminski” she said getting up and taking his hand. He led her away from the table and put one arm around her waist and held the other in his. She put her arm around his shoulder and laid her head on his chest.

“I'm so in love with you” Josh said softly.

“I love you more” she smiled against his chest, which is something they always said in response to the first person saying I love you.

Josh dropped his arms to around her waist, she put hers on his upper arms and looked up at him.

“You make me very happy” he said. She smiled lovingly at him.

“I have something to give you” he said keeping his eyes on her.

She smiled and nodded, waiting.

He took her hand and brought it up in front of her and turned it palm up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her moms ring and placed it in her palm.

“Is that my mom's ring?” she asked staring at it intently.

“It is” he said removing his ring box from his pocket. 

“I think it would look nice on your finger, with this one” he said and knelt in the soft sand on one knee.

“Oh my God” she said, watching him carefully. “What are you doing?” 

He opened the box and held it out to her, her eyes darting back and forth between the beautiful diamond ring in the box and his eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat and there were tears in her eyes

“Gabi, I love you so much, you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and I want to spend every day of my life trying to make you just as happy. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes” she said quickly, almost before he could finish. She leaned down and kissed him, her hands on his cheeks, he pulled her close.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kissed deeply.

“This is the best moment of my life” she told him when they broke apart.

“Mine too” He smiled lovingly and put the ring on her finger.

“Oh my God” she said excitedly. “I cant believe this is happening”

He pinched her butt.

“Hey!” she said playfully smacking his arm.

“Didn’t want you to think you were dreaming” he teased.

“Uh huh” she grinned and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

“Go back to the room?” she asked pulling back.

“Its like we share a brain” he said and kissed her again before grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly back to the room. She laughed heartily at his impatience.

They got back to the room where champagne was waiting. He opened it and poured them each a glass. “To us, and the rest of our lives together” he toasted.

They spent the rest of the night making love and laying in each others arms being close.

They decided not to tell anyone until they got home. They enjoyed their last couple of days there then headed home.

They got home at night so no one was there. They decided to ask everyone to dinner the next night and tell them all together.

Gabi took her ring off so no one would see. She frowned “I hate taking this off” she said. 

“After this you don’t ever have to, in fact I insist on it. I don’t ever want to see this finger without this ring on it”

“Deal” she said leaning up to kiss him.

She made a delicious dinner, Yolanda, Elliott, Alan, Sofia and Jake were all there.

“So tell us about Tahiti, I’m dying to go” Alan said excitedly.

“You definitely should, its incredible” Josh said.

Gabi slipped the ring back on under the table, preparing to break the news.

“Well what did you do?” Yolanda asked excitedly.

“Spare us the dirty stuff” Sofia teased.

“Well its pretty low key there so just lots of relaxation in the sun and water, its beautiful there” Gabi said.

“And lots of good food and drinks” Josh added.

“We did get massages” Gabi said.

“And go snorkeling” Josh said.

“Then Josh asked me to marry him” Gabi said, smiling big, looking at everyones faces for their reactions.

“And she said yes, so Gabi and I are getting married” Josh announced excitedly as Gabi held up her hand for everyone to see.

Sofia squealed and practically tackled her out of her chair. They hugged tightly. Everyone else offered their congratulations in an excited but more subdued way and they celebrated together.


End file.
